Saving Her Last Cub
by TheAcromantula
Summary: The war was over and accolades were going around. Yet the man of the hour cannot be found. Our loyal and loving headmistress set out on a new mission to save her last remaining cub. Warnings include: Major Ron bashing. Some Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore. Total Non canon


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. This author is is quite penniless and is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Saving Her Last Cub

By The Acromantula

Chapter One

The second Voldemort war ended on May 2nd, 1998 at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. On May Third, the dead were gathered by loved ones and a mass memorial service was held on the grounds of Hogwarts. Interim Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and other ministry officials gave short speeches on remembrance and the renewal of hope for the future. Kingsley had hoped that either one of the golden trio would want to address the assembled crowd. He wanted Harry to speak but knew that was asking way too much.

He wanted to find out exactly what led to Voldemort's downfall and there was only one person living that could give him the full story. He was either going to have schedule an appointment with Harry or he was going to have haul his scrawny ass in for questioning. He didn't want to make the mistakes of the previous administrations. He damn sure knew not to mess with that green eyed god of a man. After the memorial service, Kingsley tried to find Harry, Ron or Hermione. The Golden Trio was not amongst the crowd. He did see a familiar face. His familiar transfiguration professor and newly appointed headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva, it's good to see you putting on such a strong face." Kingsley said with a warm smile.

"It's a clever variation of a glamour charm Filius came up with a few years ago. Honestly, Kingsley, I've never felt so empty, alone or numb. I'd show you my real face but a stare from a basilisk would be kinder on your complexion." Minerva said without a hint of emotion.

"Our society has weathered storms just as bad. It's just hard to see our children fighting to fix the problems that we adults could not solve. On another matter, has anybody caught a glimpse of our three young heroes?" Kingsley inquired.

"I last saw Mr. Weasley with the Weasley family just before the memorial service. They let me know that they were going to a hold private service for Fred in a week's time. I am not sure where Miss Granger is. I haven't seen her since she, Harry, and Ron arrived yesterday evening. Kingsley, I'm not sure I am strong enough to make it through the coming week. Too many of my former students are now dead. I don't think I will be able to make it if I have to go any funerals. This memorial service is the only thing I can take without becoming a weeping widow." Minerva said. The anxiety was palpable between two old friends.

"You will carry on. The Old McGonagall Battle Axe always lives to swing another day." Kingsley said holding back a smirk.

"Don't you think for a second that I won't haul you into detention and dock fifty house points just because you are the minister for magic and a graduate of Hogwarts! There is only one person alive who could ever give me such cheek and not face any consequences." She said trying to hold her back her temper. Yet amidst her temper, a small smile sneaked onto her face.

"And where is young Master Potter? I am tempted to issue an arrest order to hall him in for questioning. However, that seems just what Foolish Fudge would have done. I would like to hear his story, the uncensored raw version of how he took down Moldyshorts." Kingsley said jovially.

"You boys and your war stories, I swear it's just another version of a good old measurement contest. It's a good thing nobody can hear the head of the magical government speak with such an uncouth gob. Anyways, how did you know that I was speaking about Potter?" pawed Minerva curiously.

"It's no secret amongst the order that you always tried to fight on Harry's behalf. They truly were the worst sort of muggles that I have ever seen too. Secondly, I remember how close you were to his parents. You were the second one to hold him right after Lily. The healers had a problem trying to wake up James after he fainted. A simple _**Rennervate **_wasn't strong enough that they had to use muggle smelling salts." Kingsley said with a smile. Minerva was surprised with Kingsley's knowledge. Not many people knew how close she was James and Lily. Luckily, Flitwick's glamour hid her look of surprise.

"The last time I saw Mr. Potter, it was just after the battle had ended. He was walking towards Albus's tomb. He looked no better than reanimated corpse. It was quite unpleasant. I would hazard a guess that he is either sleeping up in Gryffindor Tower or collapsed in the hospital. Poppy and I have been meaning to get a plaque made to hang above the bed he seems to unfortunately frequent." She said with the smallest of smiles.

"Well, I ask you to let him know that I would like to have that meeting with myself and one representative from both the Auror corps and the Department of Mysteries. If he is worried about revealing his story, tell him that I will classify it as a state secret of the highest level. However, I have a feeling that Harry will want to get this story off of his conscious pretty quickly. The weight must be immense. Yet knowing Harry's personality, he just might keep it bottled up until he explodes. The question then becomes if we can put Harry back together again." Kingsley said smugly.

"Just when you think you have figured Mr. Potter out, he rewrites the history books. I swear the Potter family motto must be "The Word Normal isn't in Our Vocabulary". He can be both predictable and unpredictable. I will however pass your request along. Kingsley, I hate to cut this short but I have a school I need to rebuild. I still have high hopes that we will have the school repaired for the start of the fall term that is if I get the full support from the ministry. Feel free to drop by when your schedule permits. Just floo me first." Minerva said with a small smile. Minerva started to head back up towards the castle.

Minerva picked her wand up off of the table next to the large comfortable couch and cast a tempus charm. It was closing in on two in the morning. Rebuilding a castle which was over a thousand years old doesn't happen overnight but would take a few months even with an army of witches, wizards and house elves helping out. She was sure that Hogwarts would reopen in time for September First. Even with the aid of magic, planning the logistics for the castle's reconstruction used to be a constant headache; now they were closing in on a nightmare but McGonagall soldered on and nearly finished them up. She needed to start planning for the upcoming year. There was a legend amongst the student body that the defense against the dark arts post was cursed. Once again, the position was vacant and it needed to be filled before the start of the year. She made a note to floo Bill Weasley about looking into this rumored curse.

She had the perfect candidate in mind. The problem was going to be convincing him to take the job. Now that was going to be a tall order. Over the years, she really hadn't endeared herself to him because it would look highly biased and unprofessional if she did. Why now then did she feel like not being closer to him was one if not the biggest mistake in her life? She was deeply lost in thought when the wards on her office started to chime. Someone was approaching her office door. She picked up her wand and cast the tempus charm again. It was almost four in the morning. Something must be seriously wrong if I'm getting disturbed at this hour she thought.

She stood up from her comfy chair and walked over to a full length mirror. At the age of sixty three, she didn't show her age. Witches and wizards aged slower than their muggle counterparts. A healthy and powerful magical could live to see two hundred years. She could have easily passed for a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. When Minerva was alone she dropped her powerful glamour charm. When she was hired, she was one of the youngest in her field to attain her mastery in the subject. She used a glamour charm to give herself a much older look. She reasoned that her students would take her more seriously if she appeared quite older. She rarely let down her beautiful flowing dark auburn hair but it was very late and she was very relaxed.

She was glad that her black professor's robe was on the large side. Her figure would be a constant distraction for most of her male students and some of her female students. She smiled at the fact that Miss Granger wasn't very subtle with her staring. She knew the young witch's secret. Being homosexual in the magical world was worse than in the muggle world. She knew that Miss Granger had a rather large crush on her Transfiguration professor. If she was attracted to the same sex and wasn't a professor, Hermione would have been her perfect choice. Age never bothered Minerva. Her motto was 'Age is only a number. It is your spirit that matters'. She would keep Hermione's secret. Nobody knew how to crack the safe that was her mind. No, Minerva only had eyes for one wizard but she was unsure if she would ever act upon those feelings. At this late hour, it was just her robe and a matching sheer lacy emerald green and panty set. Luckily, the robe was securely fastened closed. Wardrobe malfunctions even in the wizarding world were quite the faux pas. She heard a knock coming from the other side of her office. She gave one last glance at herself as she deemed herself reasonably presentable given the late hour.

The door to her living quarters had several security wards and a few locking charms. She also had a notification charm which would display her visitor's name above the door frame. When she looked for the notification charm, a warm smile formed. Her lion had finally come home. She first ran to her wardrobe and pulled off her robe. She banished the robe to the clothes hamper and pulled on the sheer lacy emerald green night gown which matched her bra and panty set. She then walked back over to the door and waved her wand a few times removing the locking charms and security wards. After all, the world just went through a war. He still looked like a walking corpse. She knew that she was not supposed to have favorites but Harry was one of two exceptions. She was there for his birth. After Lily, Minerva was the second person to hold Harry right after he was born. She was his unofficial godmother. If or when the wills of James and Lily Potter ever resurfaced, she was quite sure that the title of godmother would have been established.

"Prof…Prof…Prof…" Harry stuttered trying to formulate her name. Minerva couldn't resist giving a hug. Harry was a person who needed a loving embrace. She pulled Harry in close. She was surprised when Harry's hand unintentionally cupped her large shapely breast. Even if said shapely breast was covered by two layers of rather thin fabric, a strange yet welcome and powerful feeling which coursed through her entire body.

There was only one reason she could be feeling this way. Somehow, Harry unknowingly broke through a powerful celibacy charm all female professors were forced upon them as a requirement of employment passed by Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black. Her first act as Headmistress was to do away with that horrendously biased rule. There wasn't any requirement for the male staff members to also submit to this charm. There were rumors that many male staff members had inappropriate relationships with both male and female students. There was never any proof to those rumors. The only known way to remove the charm was by the wizard who applied the charm. Dumbledore was dead. She knew Harry was powerful but once again she was surprised and it made her smile.

She forced those feelings aside. She knew Harry was crying. What shocked her was when He started convulsing. A seventeen year old boy should weigh more than a fit woman of her age. She needed to get him into a more relaxed position. He was so tense it was a miracle that he was able to breathe. He was a few minutes away from going into shock.

"Mum…Dad…I..I..I..miss you so much. Sirius…please…please come back to me. REMUS…No…no…not you too Tonks! You stupid stupid idiots! Who is going to look after Teddy now? HERMIONE…HERMIONE… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. HOW COULD YOU BE GONE? YOU WERE MY ROCK." Harry wailed as he held on to Minerva for dear life. Minerva gasped silently when she heard about her other favorite student. She would grieve for Hermione later. Her main focus was to Harry.

She saw raw emotion and pain that had not been dealt with. She knew Harry was the type of person who tended to bottle everything up until he explodes. She guided Harry back into her apartment which was located in the back of the headmistress's office. She led him over to her bed and laid him down upon the bed. She conjured up a chair and placed it right along side of the bed. She walked back into her tiny kitchen and started to make two cups of tea. She added a few drops of a calming draught to Harry's cup. She wanted to help Harry work through his grief.

The tea was ready and she poured the hot water into the waiting cups. She slowly carried the cups back into her bedroom and them down upon the nightstand. She glanced back at Harry. He was silent and had stopped convulsing. She saw his chest moving slightly up and down so she ruled out that he suddenly died. He either passed out from lack of sleep or was rendered unconscious from the pains of his nightmares. She had hoped that they would chat a little bit tonight. Disturbing a gorgeous young man seemed like a crime.

She fell down in that leather comfy chair she had conjured a short time ago. She summoned a bit of parchment, a quill and her inkwell from her office desk. She tried to fight back the tears but seeing Harry and learning about Hermione was just too much. She quickly wrote out a note that she was taking a few personal days for herself and she only wanted to be disturbed in an absolute emergency. Almost all of the reconstruction logistics were finished. Filius and Pomona could handle the organization of the house elf and the goblin contractors. She cast the duplication charm on the bit of parchment and made four copies. She then called upon her personal house.

"Snitch?" She called out.

"Mistress Minnie calls for Snitch?"

"Yes, Snitch, I need you to deliver these four notes. One to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. The other three go to Filius, Pomona, and Poppy. When you are done with that I want you to go to the Gryffindor dormitory. I need you to collect anything that belongs to Harry Potter especially his wand, invisibility cloak and a special bit of charmed parchment and bring them back here. I will be offering Mr. Potter a special residence within my private chambers until further notice. Thank you Snitch for being so loyal." She said.

"Mistress Minnie is so kind to say that about Snitch. Your requests will be carried out as soon as possible" Snitch said as she popped away.

There wasn't anything else she could do tonight. She walked over to her private drinks globe and pulled out a bottle of vintage Cragganmore and a glass. As she poured herself three fingers into her glass, her body and mind were in conflict with each other. Her mind was trying to process the loss of Miss Granger which battled against her new feelings. Those new feeling of lust and horniness started slowly flowing back through her body as she looked over at Harry. She took a long silent sip from her glass. The scotch calmed her nerves and shut off her brain. She knew that he needed to feel something good again. It would help ease some of the grief. With one large gulp, she finished her glass of scotch. The effects hit quickly. Her mind was only working on the new feelings of lust and debauchery.

As much as she loved her favorite bra, it was still smothering her girls. She snapped her fingers and her bra magically unhooked itself. After removing her nightshirt, she tossed the bra to the floor. A few very inappropriate thoughts about Harry started infiltrating her thoughts as one hand slowly rubbed her plump breast while the other hand pinched her erect nipple. She let out a soft moan as she dreamed about Harry being the one who was actually teasing her breasts. She shuddered as her first orgasm in over forty two years. She opened her eyes and saw stars and colors she never thought possible. She looked over to Harry and he was glowing. A pure white energy was emanating from his body.

She emerged from her orgasmic haze when she saw Harry start to convulse again. She knew the nightmares had returned. There was only one thing she could think of to console this beautiful yet troubled young man. She got up from her chair and walked around the bed to the other side. She got into the bed and scooted her way over to Harry. She enveloped him into a warm hug. Harry was cold to her touch but her touch was starting to have a positive impact. The shaking started to slowly subside as she continued to hug him while humming an old Scottish lullaby. He finally stopped shaking after a half hour but by that time Minerva had already fallen asleep. The alcohol had done what she needed it to do.

In his relatively short life span, Harry couldn't remember if he ever had a truly restful night of uninterrupted sleep. There was warmth he had never known before nor could he figure out where it came from. He felt whole and complete. His nightmares were not completely gone. He just felt a new sense of control on them. The sun was streaming in from the windows. The light of a new day brought a sense of renewal. Yet, he could not account for this new warm feeling until he looked over to his right. In a world full of surprising things, waking up next to one of your professors will always be surprising when you don't remember them joining you for the night.

Professor McGonagall shifted her body slightly and the quilt that covered her up moved with her. Harry got more than an eye full of a beautiful woman. His thoughts were all over the place. One part of him wanted to get up and run away. Harry shot down that idea right away. There had to have been a reason she was sleeping next to him and Harry was curious enough to stick around and find out. While those two thoughts battled around in his mind, the rest of his consciousness took in what a beauty had been normally hidden away by those pesky old fashioned robes.

She had a slim figure but an impressive bust line. He wasn't a good guesser of sizes so he wanted to find the bra which matched the green panties he caught a glimpse of earlier. Her long dark auburn hair was normally tied up in a tight bun. It was rather refreshing to see her hair down. It was splayed out on her pillow and shimmered in the morning light. She looked peaceful as she slept. He had always known she was quite the looker. How bad would it be to actually tell her that he found her very attractive and fanciful? There wasn't anybody still living that knew Harry had the hots for his teacher. He wasn't planning on coming back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling. There were just too many reminders of pain and sorrow. It would be easier to stay if there had been more happy joyful memories here at Hogwarts. He would finish his education but it wouldn't be at Hogwarts. There was only one reason to stay at Hogwarts and it did help that she was topless sleeping next to him.

A rather pungent odor hit his nose and Harry knew that unpleasant smell was coming from him. He hadn't showered in days. Cleanliness was the last thing on his mind. There must have been some overwhelming reason why she would climb into bed with him when he looked and smelt of death. He must have had a nasty spat of nightmares. He knew he needed a shower as soon as possible. He slowly pushed himself up off of the bed. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty right next to him. It took a good deal of strength to sit up in the bed. His muscles ached from the battle. The larger scar on his chest was bandaged up. He knew he would have to make another visit to Poppy's Pain Relief and Patch Me Emporium within the next few hours.

He placed his feet on the cool stone floor and slowly trudged to Minerva's bathroom. He pushed the door to the bathroom open and lumbered over to the shower to turn it on. Harry wasn't really sure where his old clothes went and why he was naked but the hot steamy water was calling his name. His body was one that had the warrior's physique. It was sculpted by an artist but littered with a history of scars. The hot water started to melt away every strained muscle. Harry lost himself in the shower and his mind wandered to rather impure thoughts.

For some strange reason, he started thinking about Ginny Weasley. In his daydream, she really was starting to follow in her mother's footsteps. His thoughts never ever started with Ginny. They dated for few months and he ended it. He told her that it was for her own protection but he was just tired with her. She was far too clingy for his liking. He knew that she still only saw him as The-Boy-Who-Lived and not just Harry. In his daydream, he just had his way with her and leaves her ass behind. She wasn't who he wanted as a future wife. He had to force those thoughts of Ginny to the dark reached of his mind. His hand slowly grasped his rigid cock and started to pump up and down.

Minerva started to stir just after Harry got up off the bed. She knew that Harry tried to be as quiet as possible but he didn't account for the fact that she was a cat animagus who never lost her sensitive hearing. She started to stretch her arms and her legs almost mimicking a cat stretching. She figured that Harry would be in the bathroom for rather long time. The stench of body odor mixed with death couldn't be cleared up by a freshening charm. Time, lots of soap, and deep cleansing scrub was the only remedy. She hoped that Harry would use her lavender body wash.

Minerva McGonagall was not a witch who broke from her morning regardless if she had overnight company over. Her lithe body didn't stay lithe without a serious regimen of yoga and a strict diet. She called for her own personal house elf.

"Snitch, could I see you for a minute." Minerva said as she climbed out of bed. She quickly pulled off her favorite panties. She balled them up and launched them in the air towards her hamper. Her morning routine included yoga. What better way than to do it in the nude.

Snitch appeared just his Mistress's panties landed on his face. Snitch wasn't a normal house elf. He had a strange sense of humor because his mistress allowed it. Minerva sported a saucy smirk when she saw Snitch standing there with her damp panties on his face.

"I see Mistress Minnie's little kitty has also awoken." Snitch said as he took a deep breath in. The master and servant shared a very strange yet very close relationship. Snitch was the McGonagall family house elf who stayed with Minerva after Jacob McGonagall was killed during the first Voldemort War. Jacob was the Head of the DMLE when Auror Cadet Minerva caught his eye It was Jacob who named Snitch and gave him that strange yet addictive sense of humor. It's what Minerva loved best about Jacob.

"The kitty always purrs when the bed company is quite delectable." Minerva spoke as she sat in the lotus position. "Snitch, we will be having breakfast in about a half hour. My guest will have a double helping of Hogwarts English breakfast. I will have my usual. If you return and you hear loud noises coming from the bathroom, do not go investigating. I don't want to scare off Mister Potter. He's in a very tough emotional state and it will take him time to heal. That is the main reason why he is here."

"Yes Mistress Minnie. Breakfast should be ready in about twenty five minutes. Should I grab your leather corset and riding crop from your special place?" Snitch inquired deviously.

"OOOH Snitch! Mr Potter and I haven't attained that level of trust yet. But I have a feeling we will be at that level sooner rather than later. Now be gone you. I know you like my large breasts but it's always best not to ogle them like an ogre. Secondly, if you steal my favorite pair of panties, I have to look for a new house elf." Minerva said sternly.

"Yes, Mistress, right away." Snitch said as he popped away.

Minerva returned to her meditation. She pulled her arms and placed her handed together and she centered herself. With a deep breath, she dove into her magical core. Normally when she centered herself, she expected to see one large magical strand emitting a faint golden light. Today however, she saw an even larger strand than her own which gave off a powerful golden glare. Her tabby cat-human avatar felt drawn to this new strand. She reached out and placed her hand on the strand.

She was inundated with unfamiliar images. Images of possible rape, sexual assault, and abuse to a frightened young boy were the first she saw. She couldn't make out the identity the little boy. She wanted to run as far away from those images as she could. The words boy and freak were repeated again and again to almost deafening levels. Minerva realized that these sounds and images were a mere distraction of a natural occlumens. She dove deeper into herself to follow a faint trace of magic. This trace led her past the mental traps. The next images she saw were of herself teaching in her classroom clad only in her favorite bra and panties.

She felt like she was meant to see this image but the question became why. She was baffled as to the dream's motive until she was hit by an overwhelming wave of lust and desire. It was by chance she looked down she realized she was no longer her normal cat hybrid self. She was sporting chiseled abs and legs with a large thick erection nestled in a midnight black bush of hair. Somehow, she stumbled upon one of Harry's secret fantasies.

"Mister Potter, I can't understand why you find yourself in another detention. Your knowledge and skill for my subject is right up there with Miss Granger's. Yet I repeatedly have to assign you detentions for your mischievous attitude. I hope you are not trying follow in your father's footsteps." The Dream McGonagall said.

Harry almost had her speech pattern and mannerisms down perfect. She was surprised how much Harry must have been studying her. Though never in a thousand years would she ever seduce a student during a detention. Harry could be the only exception to her strict rules. She was brought back from her thoughts when the Dream Harry began to speak.

"Mistress Minnie, I don't know how my father ever seduced you to get out of getting a month's worth of detentions. But I know you have figured out my little ruse. I am intentionally getting in to trouble but only with you. I know there is something between us. I have felt it too. We are both guilty of not so subtle glances. I'm pretty sure Hermione is the only other person who notices my rather growing crush." Dream Harry said as he stood up from his seat. He waved his hand in front of Dream Minerva and what was left of her clothes were banished away. He was within five feet of her as he pulled her in for a long lustful snog. Minerva saw her image falling for Harry's charm and skill. This fantasy was starting to feel more like a reality that hadn't occurred yet.

After coming back up for "Now, I have been doing my own research. You have placed the strongest silencing, security and notice-me-not charms around your living spaces but witches and wizards seem to always forget about their windows. One night during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I snuck out of Gryffindor Tower for a midnight broom ride to clear my stressed mind. I had a crush on you then and looked up to see there was a light on coming from your window. As soon as I was within twenty feet of your window, I heard loud moaning, panting, a few meows, and surprisingly my name coming from your open window." Dream Harry said as one hand fondled Dream Minnie's large breast.

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nobody was ever supposed to know about what she did when she retreated for the evening. She could guess what Dream Harry was going to tell her next. She reasoned that he would either be interested or freaked about what he saw next.

"Now Mistress Minnie, I want you to let out your true self. I happen to find your true form very attractive. The one I saw that night on my broomstick. I know there is a rather interesting story behind your true form but you don't have to tell me tonight." Dream Harry said with a comforting tone. He then landed a sweet kiss upon Minnie's lips.

Minerva finally released her grasp on this new thread. It took her a few moments to focus again on her own magic. She took a deep breath exited her meditative state. She absentmindedly ran her hand over her full bush and discovered it was quite damp. Her bedroom carried the heady scent of her arousal. She needed release and she needed it soon. She couldn't help herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She could still hear the shower running. She didn't know how long Harry normally took to shower. She thought most males would be done by the half hour mark.

The steam escaped from the bathroom as she pushed open the door. Her large shower stall had no door to it. She was surprised to see a beautiful and very nude Harry in the corner of her shower in the fetal position, weeping. He kept repeating "Someone's in my head again." Minerva withdrew her wand out of the holder she always kept strapped to her left leg. She casted a light sleeping charm, a levitation charm and a locomotor charm on Harry's sleeping body. She directed Harry's floating body out of the bathroom. She sighed at his constant torment. She lowered him gently on to the bed and tucked him in. Hopefully, he would wake soon.

This was going to take a lot longer than she originally estimated. She called upon her cat patronus with a message for Filius, Pomona, and Poppy to come to her office in fifteen minutes. She then summoned her normal robe out of her closet. She felt no need to put on anything else. She didn't think this latest meeting would take that long.


End file.
